The Fires of Heaven/Chapter 6
Rand wakes and smells something foul and evil below his room. He runs up the stairs so he will be able to fight without the Maidens being involved and possibly hurt. Three Darkhounds enter the room so he channels a sword. Using his new found mastery of the sword Rand easily kills them when they charge. Then they begin to pull together and reform so he uses Balefire to obliterate them. Moiraine arrives and checks to make sure they did not bite or bleed on him. She mentions that packs are usually ten to twelve so Rand runs to where other targets might be without explaining to Moiraine. In another building three Darkhounds are clawing at a bronze door trying to enter. Moving to the side he uses Balefire again to destroy the dogs, but this time with only minor damage to the building. A naked Mat opens the door cautiously to Rand's pounding and Melindhra wraps herself in a blanket. There are only small holes in the door but Mat remembers a larger hole and saliva dripping on to his arm. Moiraine arrives and tries to heal the burn on Mat's arm, but the healing does not work. Mat mentions that his Foxhead medallion went cold, so Moiraine tells him to take it off. After he does, Moiraine is able to heal him. Moiraine wishes to talk to Rand about using Balefire but he has another errand to run and tries to brush her off. She apologizes for how she has treated him and begs him to let her advise him, even promising to give an oath. She explains that balefire is prohibited from use and even the Forsaken were reluctant to use it. Rand reminds her that she used it in the Stone of Tear on Be'lal. When anything is destroyed by balefire it ceases to exist before the moment of its destruction. The more powerful the balefire, the further back it time so that actions taken have no longer been taken. The pattern could unravel if enough lives were destroyed that removed their actions far enough back in time. Rand orders Moiraine to leave Mat alone and not try to take his medallion. He then makes a gateway to check on Asmodean, who was not attacked. Darkhounds did scout outside the room though so Rand erases the footprints that were left in the stone floor. He makes another gateway to his room, therefore avoiding the Maidens. He checks on the Choedan Kal Access keys and finds they are both safe, hidden in his room. Lanfear appears as he is hiding the access keys again, but not before she recognizes them. She again tries to tempt him to join her in a bid for power over the other Chosen. She tells him that Rahvin sent the Darkhounds and that he is in Caemlyn, with Morgase as a puppet of his. There is a knock at the door and Enaila enters to say the clan chiefs have arrived to talk to the Car'a'carn and the maidens have been looking for Rand. The Shaido are on the move toward Jangai Pass and the other five clans are moving also, but not necessarily with the Shaido. Rand decides his clans will follow and they will leave at first light. Characters * Rand * Moiraine * Lan * Mat * Melindhra * Adelin * Asmodean * Lews Therin in Rand's head * Lanfear * Enaila * Rhuarc * Han * Erim Referenced * Aviendha * Nynaeve * Siuan Sanche * Elayne * Min * Egwene * Graendal * Ilyena * Rahvin * Sammael * Demandred * Moghedien * Semirhage * Morgase * Gawyn * Isendre * Hadnan Kadere * Couladin Places * Rhuidean Referenced * Waterwood * Two Rivers * Andor * Caemlyn * Cairhien * Aiel Waste * Shayol Ghul Items * Access key Referenced * Callandor * Choedan Kal Culture Sword Forms * Whirlwind on the Mountain * The Wind Blows Over the Wall * Unfolding the Fan Notes In at least one version of the book, references to the Choedan Kal are given with the male statue being in the Aryth Ocean and the female statue being buried in Cairhien which is opposite of where the statues are located.